containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Containment - First Look/Transcript
= Scene 1 = Victor Cannerts: You understand the precautions we need to take, Doctor Saunders. Rita Sanders: Yeah, I got it. Victor Cannerts: '''Tell me one more time. '''Rita Sanders: I had just started rounds. The first patient, he presented with flu like symptoms. You're going to be fine. There was no exposure to fluid, no high risk contact. Victor Cannerts: '''Are you certain. = Scene 2 = '''Teresa Keaton: It's all good grandpa, I've gotta go. I'm catching the train to see Xander. I will. I love you, too. = Scene 3 = Lex Carnahan: '''So, what's going on? '''Chief Besser: '''Possible flu outbreak. This is Major Alex Carnahan, he'll be running point. '''Sabine Lommers: '''I'm not going to shake your hand, Nothing personal. '''Lex Carnahan: '''That's a lot of important people just to talk about flu shots. = Scene 4 = '''Bobby Carver: '''Cute kids. '''Katie Frank: '''I'm suppose to meet Doctor Saunders? She was going to take them for a tour. '''Bobby Carver: '''She's MIA, you get me instead. = Scene 5 = '''Lex Carnahan: There's a Syrian kid that needs to be picked up for questioning. Jake, you're on point. Jake Riley: '''Hello, I'm with the Atlanta Police. I need to speak to Sayid. Tell her she can't touch him, he's infectious. = Scene 6 = '''Sabine Lommers: Is it your belief that he is patient zero? Victor Cannerts: We know for a fact that he's contagious. Lex Carnahan: What is it? Sabine Lommers: '''That's the problem, Major. It's not currently presenting as anything we can identify. = Scene 7 = '''Teresa Keaton: '''I don't understand, what's going on? Xander? '''Xander Paulson: '''I'm coming to get you. = Scene 8 = '''Lex Carnahan: '''I love you. What, are you coming down with something? = Scene 9 = '''Bobby Carver: Listen, they are officially putting the hospital on lock down. They don't want anyone leaving for 48 hours. = Scene 10 = Katie Frank: '''Is it bad? I've got 14 kids here, I should know if it's bad. = Scene 11 = '''Lex Carnahan: '''Don't go back to your place to pick up your stuff, go straight to mine. You'll be safe there. = Scene 12 = '''Victor Cannerts: I'm afraid I must declare the virus highly contagious and fatal in 100 percent of it's victims. = Scene 13 = Sabine Lommers: This is now a matter of national secruity. As such, each access point to the exposure area will be cordoned off. With trust and cooperation, this will be over before it begins. Lex Carnahan: '''No, no, no, no, no, no. Jana! Jana! = Scene 14 = '''Leanne Keaton: You were suppose to get out. Why didn't you get out? Teresa Keaton: '''Don't. They said avoid contact. = Scene 15 = '''Katie Frank: '''We spend our lives being afraid so that my son doesn't have to. '''Quentin Frank: Freaky mask, mom. = Scene 16 = Jake Riley: Jake. = Scene 17 = Lex Carnahan: I can't let you through there, I'm sorry. Xander Paulson: My girl is in there. Lex Carnahan: '''So is mine. = Scene 18 = '''Micheline: '''Stay safe, Bertie. '''Bert: I love you. Micheline: '''I love you, too. = Scene 19 = '''Sabine Lommers: '''We are gong to need a face. A man of the people. = Scene 20 = '''Lex Carnahan: '''Please, step back. Stay calm. = Scene 21 = '''Katie Frank: I need help! = Scene 22 = '''Lex Carnahan: '''They'll find a way to stop this. Category:Transcripts